


promise

by murderstag



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, enjoy, this is like 2 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderstag/pseuds/murderstag
Summary: "I'm so sorry Ed's, It's all okay now. I'm here now, nothing will hurt you, I promise."He kissed Eddie on top of his head.Eddie blushed and slowly pulled away."P-Promise?""Promise.”





	promise

Eddie sat on the bed in his small hotel room. This is crazy, it can't be back we killed it.

He froze and suddenly remembered; all of them in their pre teens, down in the sewer. It had a grip on young Stan, who was understandably scared shitless.

The monstrous clown unhinged it's jaw, revealing rows and rows of razor sharp teeth; Stan thought he was going to die that day for sure.

And he probably would've, if it wasn't for Eddie.

Eddie vividly remembers spraying the monster with his inhaler and it screaming while it's face melted away.

Eddie was sobbing now, and it was becoming hard to breathe. How could they have been so stupid? He clumsily scurried his hands around in his pockets, trying to find his inhaler. A slingshot? silver? a fucking inhaler? His Breathing became heavier and heavier. I know kids aren't the brightest, but did we seriously think it was dead? Why didn't we look for the body just to make sure?

Eddie finally pulled his inhaler out of his pocket and shook it before quickly taking a swig of it.

He sat down and his breathing became more relaxed, but he was still crying.

All of Eddie's anxiety ridden thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door.

He tilted his head and walked up to the door. He reached for the knob, but suddenly stopped himself.

What if it's the monster? What if it finally came back to kill me, to eat me alive? Even if it's not the monster what if whoever's at the door was sick? What if they get me sick and theres complications? What if I die?

He tried to slow his breathing down, if he didn't stop thinking like this he was going to have a fucking asthma attack.

He closed his eyes and quickly swung the door open.

"Eds? What the hell, are you alright? Why are you crying?"

Eddie slowly opened his eyes.

"R-Richie?"

And in fact, there stood the trashmouth comedian himself, Richie Tozier. He was holding a bottle of wine in his left hand and instead of that annoying smirk he usually had on his face, he looked concerned.

Richie nodded and pulled the shorter man into a hug. He stroked Eddie's hair while he cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh, Shhh. It's okay, Eddie Spaghetti. What happened?"

He tried to completely ignore that embarrassing nickname that Richie gave him and tried his best to conjure up a response.

"I-Im fine, Rich. I ju-just had a real vivid memory, thats all."

"I'm so sorry Ed's, It's all okay now. I'm here now, nothing will hurt you, I promise."

He kissed Eddie on top of his head.

Eddie blushed and slowly pulled away.

"P-Promise?"

"Promise," He smirked and lifted up the bottle of wine that was in his hands, "I brought this."

Eddie chuckled and wiped his nose with his sleeve, "Thanks."

It was silent for moment.

"W-Why don't you come on in, Rich?"

"How sweet of you, dear Eddie." He winked at the blonde and walked in the hotel room.

Eddie couldn't help but chuckle, "Shut the fuck up," he closed the door behind them.

Eddie sat on the bed, watching Richie mindlessly rummage through cupboards.

"Aye Spaghetti Man, where do you keep the cups?"

Eddie forced a laugh, "Y-you didn't bring any cups? You fuckin moron, what if i didn't have any cups here?"

"Nice attempt at trying to make a joke to impress me. No offense, bud, it didn't work." He booped Eddie on the nose.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "They're in that cupboard."

Richie poured wine into two shitty red solo cups.

Richie sat on the side of the bed and gestured for Eddie to do the same. He did.

Richie threw his hands in the air.  
"Lets make a toast!"

Eddie chuckled, "To what?"

"To the losers club! To us, Trash Mouth and Spaghetti Man, and how fucking awesome we are!"

Eddie rolled his and chuckled, but they both raised their glasses and took a sip.

"So... How ya been, Eds?"

"I told you not to call me that."

He ruffled Eddie's hair.

"Oh, Come on! You know you love it."

Eddie laughed, "Stop, Stop!" He swatted Richie's hand.

Richie pulled his hand away and gave an exaggerated gasp.

"What?"

"You're such an abusive husband, Eds."

"Stop it. That's not funny."

"I thought you loved me!"

"What did you ask me, again?"

"I asked how you've been. I mean, I knew you were old but I wasn't expecting amnesia."

Eddie shook his head and fought the urge to correct Richie on the fact that not only old people have amnesia.

"I've been alright, Just chuggin along, ya know?"

Richie nodded.

"How's your old lady?"

Eddie took a looong sip of wine.

"About that..."

"You made her up to impress me and the guys?"

"How'd you..."

"It's obvious."

"What's obvious?"

"Nothing." Richie took a sip of his wine.

"I mean I've never even.... been.. with anyone..."

"Eds? W-what are you sayin? That you're a virgin or something?"

"Yeah."

"Well... I can't help you with that pal, but thanks for sharing."

A long, uncomfortable pause went by.

Eddie took a deep breath.

"Yeah, you could."

Richie's heart started beating faster and his entire face was red. How am I supposed to respond to that? think, think! think!

"Heh."

Smooth.

Eddie's felt his face heating up and was struggling to breathe. It felt like his stomach fell through his ass and flopped onto the hotel floor.

His eyes were swelling up with tears. Fuck! He scrambled for his inhaler in his suit pockets. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He was sobbing now.

"Eddie! Eddie! What the hell?"

"I'm s-sorry..."

"Eddie, calm down, just breathe."

"I, c-ant..."

Richie sighed.

"My inhaler..."

Richie reached for the inhaler, that was on the side table, and handed it to Eddie.

"Eds, you know that isn't real."

"Shut up! Just, shut the fuck up, Richie!"

He took a hit of the inhaler and started breathing calmly again.

"Sorry..."

"It helps me, Richie. I don't care if it's a placebo effect, it helps me."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Eddie sniffled.

"Why ya crying, Eds?"

"Because, Richie! It's embarrassing!"

"What's embarrassing?"

"You Goddamn moron! I'm a fucking virgin!"

"So?"

"So? So? Im in my fucking forties!"

"It's not a big deal, Eddie. Just, Please, Stop crying."

He pulled Eddie into a hug and stroked his hair.

"It's okay, Eddie. Im right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Its just... I c-could never sleep with someone that I didn't love...and I've never really loved anyone.... expect you."

"Fucking Finally."

"What?"

"Jeez, I mean, it was obvious Eds. Why don't you just suck my dick already?"

Eddie scoffed.

"I love you too, Spaghetti Man."

"I told you not to call me Spagh-"

Richie cut him off, by leaning in and kissing him lightly on the mouth.

It was just a small peck that lasted about two seconds.

Eddie blinked, what just happened?

"Sorry..." Richie said softly. He cupped Eddies face and stared into his eyes. "Is this okay?"

Eddie nodded.

He kissed Eddie again. This time, more passionately.

Eddie wasn't sure what to do, he just stood there like an idiot while Richie kissed him.

Eddie closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

Richie licked the bottom of Eddies lip and Eddie whimpered into his mouth.

Eddie stuck his tongue in Richie's mouth and Richie pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's fine." He leaned back in to kiss Eddie, but Eddie put his hand on his chest.

"D-did I do something wrong?"

"It's just... you used too much tongue. It's fine though."

"Sorry, I- heh, I've never kissed anyone, either."

"Well, that's pretty obvious."

Eddie blushed and looked at the floor, "Beep Beep, Richie."

"I'm just joking, Eds... Shit, did I ruin the moment?"

"No, No. You're fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, It's okay."

"Alright... Do you still wanna do this? Because we don't have to if you don't wanna."

"No, It's okay. I wan't this."

"You're sure?"

"Richie."

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

* * *

Richie sobbed as he desperately held onto Eddie’s limp body. 

“Look at me... Stay with me spaghetti man, you’re gonna be fine!” 

But he wasn't going to be fine. He was missing an arm, and losing blood quickly. Richie could see the life draining from his pale face.

Eddie gasped and sobbed, trying not to panic. “R-Richie...”

“Shhh... Don’t talk Eds, everything's gonna be fine, we’re gonna get you out of here.”

“You promised.”

And then he was gone.


End file.
